forumemblemawakeningfandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 9: Castle Siege (Joos' Path)
The sun is rising on the weary and hungry Shepherds. Over the horizon, Waydrn's capital city looms, serving as the only solace to the sun beating on their backs and the pounding of their feet into the unyielding dirt. Everyone is sick of walking except for the one member who can't feel pain anymore. Near the back of the group, Maddie plods along with one hand on her necklace and one clutching her fun-sized lance. She looks to the person next to her and decides to strike up conversation. Maddie: Hey there, Will. Will: … Maddie: Will? Will: ...Hm? Oh, sorry. Maddie: Didja space out there? Will: Yeah, definitely. What do you need? Maddie: I just need someone to talk to. Take my mind off how bad my feet are hurtin'. Will: Oh yeah, you're not used to the constant walking, huh? Maddie: Not at all. I just bake things. Well, used to. B-but you don't seem used to it either, I reckon. Will: Why do you say that? Maddie: You're all the way back here with me! Will: That...is an excellent point. The comedy troupe I was in before joining walked places all the time, but we usually took longer breaks than the Shepherds do. Maddie: Makes sense. Say, where do ya think we're going, anyway? Will: That looks like the capital to me. Maddie: Ooh! I've never been to the capital! What's it like? Will: It's pretty nice, but the streets gets really crowded during certain hours, so sometimes it gets to be too much for me, personally. Maddie: I see. Why are we going there? I do hope it's for a longer rest. Will: That's a good question. I'm not sure myself. Near the middle of the group, Jayde hangs back from her siblings and their father. She watches them walk behind him, Kodie's nose buried in a book and Kayde unknowingly imitating Joos' exact gait. Jayde: I don't get it. It's so obvious, how doesn't he notice? Augustus: Maybe he's stupid. Jayde: Hey! Mason: You know, there is a reasonable explanation... Augustus: That he's stupid? Danica: Stop. Augustus: I really don't know. What is it? When he speaks, Mason lowers his voice. Mason: Maybe he's not the real Joos. If he and Sam came back, who's to say only one Joos is running around? Jayde: ...You're right. I had thought about it, but I didn't want to actually consider it as a possibility. Mason: We shouldn't rule it out at all. In fact, I'd say we should keep our guard up around him as much as possible. Danica: In fact, we should assume he isn't the good Joos until proven otherwise. This one doesn't even seem to know his wife was pregnant when he died. That's sketch as hell. Jayde: Fiancee, and uh, she never told him. Danica: Sigh, why's this gotta be so hard? Strider: Sounds like quite the dilemma you have here. Mason: AH! Oh, Strider, you scared me. When did you get here? Strider: Doesn't matter. I'd have to agree with Danica. Assume he's an impostor until proven otherwise. Letting your guard down around someone who you're unsure about is a recipe for disaster. Augustus: Sounds reasonable. But...how do you know what's going on? Strider: Did I say I did? That just seems like common sense to me. Jayde: Right. Thanks, Strider! And hey, maybe we should hang out sometime, eh? You're quite the handsome one. Strider: No thanks. They quickly leave behind the other future kids, leaving them to whisper amongst themselves. At the front of the group, Joos walks next to Jimmy, one hand on the horse's neck, patting it absentmindedly and fidgeting with its hair. Joos: So when we get to the castle, we ask Janice for the Falchion. Hell, she can join us if she likes. As long as we get that sword, we should be fine. Jimmy: I already told you, I don't think the Falchion works anymore. Joos: You only say that because the beast it was forged to slay was already slain. Perhaps, now that he walks the earth again, it will regain its holy glow. Jimmy: I hadn't thought of that. Joos: All else fails, we can retrieve the emblem and take care of it. A little Naga blessing will definitely restore the sword. Jimmy: Right. Jessica: Hey, Joos? How much longer? Joos: We should reach the castle grounds by sundown. Then, we can take a day or two off. Sound good? As that news spreads, cheers rise from the Shepherds, causing Jimmy to smile. Jimmy: You haven't changed at all. Joos: I've been dead, haven't had much opportunity to change. Jimmy: You're angrier though. Joos: I've always been a little temperamental. You'd be angry too if you were woken from a rest of...fifteen years? Jimmy: Alright, whatever you say. Farther back, Spencer walks alongside Kodie, absently flipping through the pages of his Fates book. He thinks about everything the book has caused, and the sword in his hand starts to feel heavy. Spencer: Hmmm... Kodie: What is it? Spencer: Remind me to try something with the book when we have some down time. Kodie: Sure. Are you getting used to the Yato? Spencer: Yeah. I'm still not sure what everyone was going on about with me being the chosen one to wield it or whatever. Kodie: Who knows? We should test it! Spencer: We...should? Kodie: Yeah! In the fairy tales I've read, sacred swords who only have one owner have some sort of sign when someone else tries to use them. Like, for example, getting really heavy, or not being able to cut anything. Spencer: Uh, alright. So you want to try to use it? Kodie: Yeah! Hand it here. Spencer: Are you sure? Kodie: What's the worst that could happen? After Kodie stashes her book in a bag, Spencer cautiously holds the Yato out for Kodie to grab, which she does enthusiastically. The second his hand is no longer on the sword, she screams in pain before throwing the sword to the ground frantically. Jayde and Kayde rush over while Spencer watches with wide eyes. Steam is coming from Kodie's hands and where she grabbed the Yato. Jayde: What happened? Spencer: I-I don't know, the sword burned her. Kayde: It did what? Kodie: He's right. That must be how the Yato reacts to people it doesn't like wielding it. Spencer: I'm so sorry, Kodie. Kodie: No, don't be. I was the one who had the bright idea. Spencer: I'll get a healer. Ace! Moments later, Ace stares at Kodie's burnt hands with a puzzled expression. Ace: That's weird, my magic isn't healing it. Kodie: I guess an ancient magic sword supersedes a healer's abilities. Ace: If my mom's cottage was nearby, we could drop by and ask her for some help because she's the best healer in the world, but there's a whole capital city between us and her. Kayde: I sure hope that heals before our next battle. Spencer: I'm sure it'll be fine. I don't see us getting into a fight while we're resting in the capital. He picks up the sword and examines it closely. Spencer: I don't understand, why me? Kayde: Who knows. Kodie: We may never know. But hey, it must be some sort of special. Kayde: Hey, maybe it'll be strong enough to beat Grima! Kodie: You think so? Kayde: If I learned anything from fairy tales, it's that the dashing prince always gets the girl, and special swords always have special powers. Jayde: And if the first part is true, maybe you'll end up finding a special someone during this trip! As Spencer blushes, Kayde stomps his foot indignantly. Kayde: No, I call dibs on finding a girlfriend! As the day draws to a close, the Shepherds find themselves at an impasse. Jimmy: We should stop for the night. Everyone's exhausted. Joos: But we're right outside the capital. If we put in a little bit of extra effort now, we can get there tonight and have even more rest. Kayde: I'm so tired... Kodie: I agree with Joos, though. It would be pointless to rest when we're this close. Jimmy: What do you think, Spencer? Spencer: What? Why me? Jimmy: Your input would be a tie breaker. Spencer: Er, alright. Let's keep going. We're like, an hour out at most. It's no big deal. Joos: Good decision. Jimmy: I guess it would be nice to see Janice sooner rather than later. Meanwhile in a dark alleyway near the castle, a man in a robe looks around the dank space. Robed man: I was told to come here to order a hit. ???: You were told correctly. The voice echoes around him, so he can't find the speaker, but he continues anyway. Robed man: I would prefer you speak to me in person. ???: No you wouldn't. If I get caught and interrogated, I can't give any info on you if I never met you. Robed man: ...Smart. ???: So what's the deal? Robed man: I have a high-profile job for you. ???: How high are we talking? Robed man: You'll have to break into the castle. ???: Alright. Put the name of the person on paper and leave. Come back this time tomorrow, and I promise they'll be dead. Robed man: Alright. The man scribbles a name and a brief description on a pamphlet and lays it on the ground before running off. A ninja drops from above and picks up the paper. ???: Sweet Naga, this handwriting is atrocious. Good gods. J...Jonice? Jordie? Well, either way, I'll find 'em. Just gotta read the descri—gods, damn it, why did I think that would be written any better? Shaking his head, the ninja jumps away, heading to the castle. He doesn't expect what's awaiting him. At the entrance to the castle, a very pregnant woman is welcomed in, giving the Exalt a smile as she hobbles into the throne room. Janice: Hello, Grace! It's been a while. What brings you here? Grace: I wanted to give my...kind of oldest son a present for working so hard. Janice: Well, Ace is away for now, but they should be back soon. Would you like to rest here while you wait for him? Grace: That would be great. Walking's good when you're pregnant, but I underestimated just how far we live from here. Janice: Mrs. Grace, you gotta stop pumping out so many children. Your old bones can only take so many. Giving a smirk, Grace flexes one of her arms with a wink. Grace: You give me too little credit, Janice. I could still swing an axe if the situation demanded it. Guard: Your Majesty! Janice: I don't like that tone... An hour later, the Shepherds finally step foot in the capital. The citizens bustle about, but there seems to be a sense of uncertainty in the air. Jimmy: Something's wrong. Joos: I sense it too. Let's get to the castle. Ace: I have a bad feeling about this. The Shepherds make haste to the castle and find it swarming with Risen. Jimmy: No! Joos: Shepherds, arm yourselves! Kodie: Oh no...my hand! When the Shepherds get into the castle, they find the throne room filled by Risen. Janice stands in front of the throne, cutting down anything that gets too close, and a figure is peeking out from behind it. Jimmy: Janice! Janice: Father, help! Grace needs our help keeping out of trouble. Ace: Mom's here? Mom! Grace's hand shoots up from behind the throne. Grace: I'm here! Help! I'm too pregnant for this shit! Joos: Alright. Shepherds, we must work our way to the throne and protect Janice and Grace! Win condition: Defend Janice and the throne for 10 turns. If Janice dies or the throne is taken, you lose. If Grace survives, Ace gets a reward. Kodie: My hands haven't healed, what do I do? Spencer: Just do your best. I'll stay near you. Ace: When we save my mom, she can take a look at it. Alicia: Sounds good. Let's go! The Shepherds press forward into the throne room. The two members unfamiliar with Risen stop in their tracks at the sight of the creatures. Maddie: What the...what... Will: What the hell ''are those things? '''Joos': We call them Risen. They're kind of like zombies. They're a bit stronger than humans, but it's not like you're killing anyone who actually has a life. Will, in order to survey your new opponents, stand back and pick off the stragglers. Watch for how the others fight them. Will: I can dig it. Maddie: What about me? Joos: The only way for you to learn is to fight them head on. Find a partner and fight. Maddie: A-alright... Alicia: Here, I'll help you out, Maddie. Let's go! Maddie: Thanks. At the back of the pack, Kodie looks at her damaged hands. Kodie: I don't know how much use I'll be... Ace: Hey, if we get to my mom, she'll be able to patch you right on up! Kodie: Yeah, but the problem is getting there in this sea of zombies. Spencer: I'll accompany you. It's the least I can do after my sword did this to you. Kodie: Alright. She picks up her sword and flinches, the pain causing her to drop it. Instead, she digs around in her bag and pulls out a spell tome. She cradles it in the crook of her arm and shrugs. Kodie: If it works, I guess. Spencer: Alright, let's go! Ace: I'll go with you! The trio dive headfirst into the swarm of Risen, causing the older members to look on in shock. Jayde: Sis! Joos: Spencer, what are you doing? Get back here! Ignoring the concerned cries, Spencer cuts into Risen effortlessly while Kodie weakens the enemies further ahead of them by arcing spells over his head. Ace ducks under long range weapons and quickly heals any nicks or scratches Kodie or Spencer receive. Joos: Damned kids. Everyone, pick up the pace if you can! Nearby, Maddie's first Risen falls to the ground and dissolves, and after Alicia pats her on the back, she looks to Joos incredulously. Maddie: Seriously? I just killed one! Alicia: We got this, just put your all into it. Maddie: Right. To encourage her partner, Alicia blasts a nearby fighter with a spirit, and while he's staggering back, Maddie leaps in and stabs his chest. He staggers back, but doesn't fall. He snarls at the girls, but before he can attack, Alicia blasts him with another spirit, causing him to explode on impact. Maddie: Thanks. Alicia: Let's keep going. You'll be one-shotting these freaks before the day's over, I'm sure. Maddie: Right! In the rafters, the ninja tasked with killing someone in the castle looks down, puzzled at what he sees. ???: Huh. Purple guys. Well, that's new. Now, where's this sucker I'm supposed to make a pin cushion of? He pulls out the paper again and squints at the messy handwriting, fiddling with a throwing knife as he tried to decipher it. ???: Okay, I can make out the blue hair bit, and the name is starting to make sense... Finally, the name becomes clear and he nearly drops his knife. ???: Come again? Janice? Nah nah, there must be another Janice in the castle, because nobody would be crazy enough to ask me to assassinate the gods dang queen of the country. I guess the only thing to do is ask. The ninja moves closer to the throne while the Shepherds below surge forward, making it a quarter of the way through the throne room by the time Spencer, Kodie and Ace reach the halfway point. Confident that they'll get there, they let their guards down just long enough for a Risen mercenary to take a swing at Ace's back. The deep slash brings Ace to his knees and he cries out, making Spencer and Kodie stop in their tracks. Kodie: Ace! Spencer: Damn it! The mercenary raises his sword to attack Ace again, but Spencer swoops in and intercepts the attack, the sound of swords clashing echoing against the walls The two begin to clash while Ace keeps an eye out for other attackers. In her haste to catch up to Spencer, Kodie loses her balance and falls to the ground. Her tome flies from her grasp and she's forced to hold her hands out to catch herself. However, the instant they make contact, the pain from the burns causes her to flinch and crumple to the ground. Ace: Oh no, Kodie! Spencer: What? He quickly pushes the mercenary away and slices him clean in two before turning and rushing to Kodie's side. Spencer: Are you alright? Kodie: I'm fine. Where's my tome? Ace: Uh, guys? We're surrounded! Muttering a curse under his breath, Spencer turns to the Risen and starts swinging, hoping to create space while Kodie searches for her tome. Kodie: There's too many of them! If I could find my tome, I could help, but I don't... Ace: Watch out! He points to a mage, bending over to pick up Kodie's discarded tome. As its hand lights up with the magic, Spencer's face drops. Jayde: Everyone, they're in trouble! Joos: Damn it, if Spencer dies, we lose the Yato! Kayde: Sis!! Chuck: I've got an idea. Leslie, I need to borrow your wyvern! Leslie: You could have worded that better, but get on. Further along, Spencer dodges a fireball, only to get assaulted by a cavalier. Kodie works her way to her feet and stands by Ace, who has managed a sitting position. Kodie: It's not often I wish I could use my beaststone, but it would really come in handy here. Just then, an errant javelin slices into Spencer's side, causing him to flinch long enough for a fireball to explode against his shoulder. Kodie: Spencer! Chuck: Help has arrived! With a battle cry, Chuck jumps from Leslie's wyvern and brings his sword down on a Risen's head, cutting it clean in two. The mage standing right next to him prepares to fire, but Leslie swoops down and takes its head off. Once it's dissolved, Kodie jumps in and picks up her tome. Kodie: Thanks! Now that the group has some breathing room, Ace scoots next to Spencer, staff in hand. Ace: I may be injured, but I can still heal you. Spencer: Thanks, bud. Once Spencer's healed up, Chuck helps Ace to his feet and the group continue towards the throne, where Janice is starting to struggle with the sheer number of enemies. Janice: Alright, this is getting ridiculous! Grace: I wish I could help... Janice: What happened to still swinging an axe if the situation demanded it? Grace: I didn't think the situation would actually demand it! Janice: Aw, geeze. Suddenly, the ninja from the rafters jumps down and lands in front of Janice, causing the Exalt to scream in shock. Janice: What the...? ???: Hey, I don't mean any h— Before he can finish his sentence, a blue mist swirls around the throne, distracting the both of them. Before she's even fully formed, a ghostly woman charges at the ninja with a battle cry, taking a swing for his neck. ???: Whoa!! Janice: Wait, is that... The ghostly figure becomes solid, revealing herself to be the former Exalt. Florence: You stay away from my daughter, you sonuva bitch! ???: Purple zombies, and now ghosts with no pupils? What the hell kinda job did I take? Florence: Get back, or you'll end up in more pieces than them! Janice: M...mom? ???: Whoa whoa, chill out! I don't mean you any harm! I mean, I was asked to, but I'm not gonna do that. Janice: ...Explain. ???: I'm a hitman, you see. I was hired to kill one Janice who lives in the castle, but then I realized that meant offing the queen of Waydrn, and I'm not about that life. Well, I kinda am, but you know what I mean. War crimes are outside my pay range. Janice: So why are you even bothering to show up? ???: You looked like you needed some help. Florence: I don't trust him. Janice: Then you'll watch my back, won't you, mom? Florence: I guess I will. Janice: Alright, show me what you're made of, uh...assassin man. ???: You can call me Shed, your majesty. Janice: And you can call me Janice. Shed: Better than callin' you dead. With a nod, Shed and Janice start dispatching enemies while Florence keeps a close eye on Shed. Like Jessica, he sticks enemies full of throwing knives, but he can down a lot more foes in one hit. Meanwhile, Janice's expertise with the Falchion shines through as she cuts the Risen down one after the other. Florence hangs back to strike down any Risen that try to sneak up on Grace or Janice. Florence: That's a sweet sword. How come I didn't get one? Grace: Oh, you know, you were dead and all. Florence: Right. Grace: ...Wait, you're dead! Or, you're supposed to be. Florence: Long story. We'll catch up later, dear. Unaware of the new development, the smaller group pushes forward, now most of the way to the throne. The main group of Shepherds reaches the halfway point, and Will starts to not hang back so far. Will: Alright, I think I get this now. They're a bit harder to take down than regular people, but they don't leave the hassle of having to clean up bodies. Augustus: Pretty much. Will: And how come you guys never told me about this, huh? Danica: We never thought we'd have to deal with them again! Will: Well here we are, then...hey, watch out! He quickly fires a bow and takes down a pegasus knight attempting to get the drop on Mason. Will: Pegasus knights are still a breeze though. Pegasus? More like...pegasissy! Mason: Thanks, dude! Will: ...That would be me, wouldn't it? Strider: Watch out! Will: Eeek! A Risen trying to take out Will gets vaporized by an arrow before he can react. Strider: Perhaps you should try less banter and pay more attention, hm? Will: Right...thanks, uh, dude? Strider doesn't answer, instead opting to push forward, supporting their teammates from afar. Will: So cool... Finally, the smaller group makes it to the throne, Ace collapsing in his mother's arms when they get there. Grace: Oh my gods, Ace! Are you alright? Spencer: We may have gotten a little careless on the way here. Janice: Hey again, little Spence. Spencer: Hi. Shed: Hey, some company, huh? Kodie: Who are you? Shed: Eh, you know, unimportant. Definitely not someone hired to kill your Exalt, no sir. Kodie: ...What? Chuck: Here comes another wave! Leslie: I thought we were done. Shed: Tch, figures. At least we're not alone anymore, eh Janice? As the next wave comes in, Grace heals Ace and turns her attention to Kodie. Grace: Now, what happened? Ace: A magic sword burned her hands and I can't heal it. Grace: Ah, magic burns, huh? I've been dealing with those for a while now. You'll be needing a much stronger staff than you've ever used before to heal those up. Ace: Aw, man... Grace: ...Luckily, I have one right here! Give me your hands, sweetie. Moments later, Kodie's hands glow and the pain from the burns disappears completely. Grace: Huh, that took moments, it should have been seconds. Kodie: That's ancient swords for you, I guess. Grace: I guess so! After thanking Grace, Kodie rejoins the battle, seeing that the Risen are closing in fast. She surveys the situation and rolls up her sleeves. Kodie: Alright everyone, you look like you need a tactician. Here's what we do: Chuck and Leslie, you guard the right side, Shed and Janice, your majesty, you cover directly ahead of the throne, and Spencer and I will take the left flank. Everyone spread out as you see fit, but otherwise stay with your partner if you can. Ace: And me? Kodie: You heal whoever needs it, but you knew that already. Ace: Nope, I became deaf all of a sudden. You'll need to repeat yourself in Waydrn Sign Language. Kodie: Not funny. Ace: I thought it was funny. The gang follows Kodie's lead and spreads out, almost immediately gaining control over the horde again. The larger group notices the severe lack of enemies as they near the throne. Joos: Is it over...? Jimmy: Nope, look. He points to the smaller group, who found the time to take a breather due to how much control they had over the situation. Janice: Dad! Florence: Jimmy!! Jimmy: Wha...Flo? Joos: Oh hey. Florence runs to Jimmy, picks him up off his horse, and spins him around in a hug. Jimmy: You lifted my armored self right off my horse! Florence: I'm just that happy to see ya! Jimmy: Heh, I'm happy to see you too. After freeing Jimmy from her grip, Florence turns to Joos. Florence: And you. How dare you die! Joos: How did you kn...right. Eyes. Florence: Well, irregardless. Joos: Not a word. Florence: I hope you're proud. Joos: Proud of what? Kayde: Guys, we got more company! Joos: Oh, come on. Now that the entire group is together, taking down the Risen is a snap, and with the addition of temporary healer Grace, nobody gets severely injured for the rest of the battle. After another fifteen minutes of fighting, the Risen spontaneously dissolve all at once, leaving an exhausted band of Shepherds to rest. Joos: How did you handle that one wave so well? Spencer: Kodie helped us out. Once Grace healed her wounds, she told us exactly how to handle it. After Kodie recalls what the tactics she shared, Joos nods sagely. Joos: I see. Considering the throne is against a wall and you wouldn't have had to deal with attacks from behind, that's probably the best way you could have handled that with how few people you had. Good job. Kodie: Thanks! Jimmy: Thank you for helping defend my daughter while I couldn't. Shed: Of course, sir. Jimmy: You may know me already, but I'm Jimmy, the father of the Exalt Shed: It's always awkward to meet a mark's father. Jimmy: What was that? Shed: Nothing! Grace: Yay! You guys did it! Thank you all so much for protecting a pregnant lady in her time of need. Ace: Why did you come all the way out here in that condition, mom? That's dangerous! Grace: I wanted to give you a gift! After digging around in her bag, she produces a golden sphere. Grace: Take this Master Seal. You can use it to get into a new class and get new abilities. Ace: Wow, thanks! Now I'll be able to fight alongside everyone and ''heal! '''Grace': Just between us, you should totally go war monk. Ace: Heh, we'll see. Janice sits in the throne and looks around awkwardly, avoiding eye contact with the person in front of her. Florence: Heh...so, uh, how's the role of Exalt been treating you? Janice: It was a rough start. Nobody knew who I was or where I came from at first. Hell, some people even accused me of killing uncle Knifez and dyeing my hair blue to get the throne. Florence: That must have been rough. But hey, you didn't quit! Janice: I came very close. Dad even offered to take over my position for me if I couldn't handle it. Florence: Then why didn't you take him up on that? Janice: … Florence: Janice? Janice: Because I didn't want to let you down. Florence: That might just be the sweetest thing I've ever heard you say to me! Janice: Thanks... Joos: I hate to interrupt the reunion, but there is ''something we're here for. '''Florence': I see you haven't changed much. Joos: Thanks? Janice: Right, you're here for the Falchion, aren't you? Joos: Grima's back, and it's the best weapon I can think of for taking him down. Janice: I don't know if my father has told you, but Falchion hasn't lit up once in the fifteen years you've been gone. Joos: Yes, but Grima was dead, then. I want to know if it will work now. Janice: And how do you plan on testing that? You gonna take it all the way to him yourself and try it? What happens if you do that and it still doesn't work? Joos: You seem to have forgotten I'm a tactician. I have a plan. Kodie: ...Test it here? Joos: Exactly. Kodie: But how? Joos: Try it on me. Janice: ...Right. Joos: I had Fell blood in me, so if it will work, I'll probably disappear, right? Jayde: No! Joos: Relax. If it does work, take Falchion to the top of Mount Vrede. From there, it will be a cake walk. Janice: You really want me to take a swing at my former tactician who I haven't seen in fifteen years? Joos: Just do it already. I bet your mom wouldn't have hesitated. Janice: Hey, shut up! Without anymore hesitation, Janice leaps from the throne and slashes Joos' chest with the Falchion, causing him to stumble back, purple flames coming from his chest instead of blood. Jayde: Daddy! Kodie: Wh... Kayde: WHAT? A moment of tense silence passes, but nothing happens. Finally, Joos heaves a sigh. Joos: Well, I guess it really doesn't work anymore. Can I get heal? Jessica: O-on it! Shed: I don't know what's going on, but that felt a bit extra, don't you think? Joos: It was the only way. Kayde: Hold on, let's back up a moment! Kodie: Yeah, we should address what Jayde just said! Everyone paying attention to the conversation starts talking at once, causing chaos and drowning out Kayde and Kodie's requests. Jimmy: So what do we do now? Spencer: Perhaps my sword would help? Joos: Maybe, but I wouldn't bet on it. I would feel better if we found something else. Shed: Does anyone want to enlighten a brother on what's going on? Kodie: Everyone shut up already! Joos: Kodie's right. We need to figure out what we're doing next. Kodie: No, wait! Joos: It's safe to assume Ragnell and Helswath have also lost their magic properties, and gods know where the Book of Naga disappeared off to... Jimmy: It sounds like we're at a loss, so why don't we rest here for a few days and gather our thoughts? Joos: I don't like waiting like that, but it seems we have no choice. Florence: Who knows when another swarm of Risen might attack, too. Joos: Right. If we're going to be leaving the capital without defenses for a while, it wouldn't be wise to just flee right away. Janice: Excuse me? Joos: I assume you're coming with us? Janice: I couldn't. I'm already not the most popular Exalt, I don't know how my people would react if I just left them like that. Joos: I respect your decision. Sorry, I didn't know. Kodie: Ugh, we're not gonna get an answer out of him. Kayde: Jayde! Jayde: Heh... Jimmy: I think that settles it. We rest for now. Until then, you have some explaining to do, Joos. Joos: Oh right. Kayde: Are you really our dad? Joos: I'm Jayde's father, yes. I was also Signele's fiance. However, if I were still alive, I doubt you would exist. Kayde: What's that supposed to mean? Kodie: Wait, are you implying what I think you are? Joos: If I died so long ago, how else would you explain your existence? Kodie: But... Kayde: ...Oh, I get it now! How dare you imply our mom would cheat on you! Joos: It's not cheating if I'm not there to do it on! ...That...sentence came out wrong, but you know what I mean! Just...back off, alright? Kodie: But... Joos: I don't know who your father is, nor do I care to find out. Jayde: Wait, there must be a misunderstanding! You're their dad, just like you are mine! Joos: I'm not talking about this anymore. He abruptly turns to leave, a slight ember still falling from his chest. Jessica: W-wait, I'm not done healing you yet! Kayde: I... Kodie: am speechless? Me too. Kayde: There's no way she would do such a thing, right? Jayde: She wouldn't! I'm...pretty sure. I mean, I did leave right after the battle, so if she did, I'd have no way of knowing... Kodie: Jayde! Jayde: But I'm completely sure she wouldn't do such a thing! Florence: I always knew that rabbit was a slut. Jayde: Hey, you shut your whore mouth! Janice: Don't talk about my mother like that! Spencer: Everyone, settle down! Shockingly, everyone heeds Spencer's words, even the Exalt. Spencer: Um...look, it's been a long day, and the trip here has been stressful... Maddie: You can say that again. Spencer: So let's all rest and mull this over, alright? We'll get everything sorted later. Kayde: Right. Kodie: -sigh- You're right. We won't solve anything with tensions running so high. Kayde: Let's go, sis. Danica: So what do you think about that whole “not evil” thing now? Jayde: Shut up, alright? Mason: So what's your explanation for that? Jayde: I don't...know, but hey! If he were still Grima, would he have risked his life like that? Mason: Well, no... Danica: Unless he knew for certain Falchion wouldn't work and did it to make us let our guards down. Jayde: Ugh, just leave me alone, Danica! Augustus: Come on, guys. Let's just agree not to let our guards down and leave it at that, okay? Danica: Fine. Mason: Works for me. Jayde: Go away. Jimmy: ...So now might be a bad time, but would you like to join the Shepherds, Shed? It's a much more honest profession than the one you come from. Shed: You...know about that? Jimmy: I'm Janice's father, I learn everything. Shed: Well, if it'll save me jail time, sign me up. This place is weird as hell, but jail is weirder. Jimmy: I'm glad you see it my way. > CHAPTER 10: THE BROTHERHOOD < SUPPORTS Current Party be filled in Information *This chapter was posted to the Total Drama Writers Forum here Category:Story